


Serendipity And Seraphim

by Gabriel_protectionsquad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, M/M, Slave Gabriel (Supernatural), Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Gabriel, slave!gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_protectionsquad/pseuds/Gabriel_protectionsquad
Summary: King Sam was in the process of killing off the competition when he finds Gabriel in cage. After Sam reluctantly decides to keep him as a pet project, Gabriel has to deal with quite a few inner demons along with the one he's supposed to serve.I suck at summaries, sorry.





	1. Malleable Menial

Gabriel startled awake to the sound of a thump on the other side of the wall. His body immediately protested to the use of sudden movement. Fresh wounds from his punishment sent pain raking down his back. He gritted his teeth and sat up, ignoring his body's protest. Silence fell as the noise from before refused to repeat itself. Time passed with sluggish abandon until another noise came from the room beside his cage. The sound of shattering glass and something heavy hitting the floor resonated. He couldn't help the small tremor that ran through him as what he could only assume was a fight continued. He pulled his knees to his chest and shoved himself in the corner of his little enclosure.

The fight stopped, as abruptly as it began. He hoped.......... Well he wasn't sure what he hoped. No matter who won, Gabriel still lost. He relaxed the tiniest bit when no one entered the room he was in. Trying to calm down, he settled and tried to count in enochian. Pa. Veh. Ged. Gal. Or. Un. Graph. Tal.

He felt tired again. Of course, that's all he ever felt anymore. He might have laughed at the thought if the stitches didn't hurt.

The door opening snapped him out of his own thoughts, perhaps  that was for the best. Except, the person that entered wasn't Asmodeus or even Drexel. Whoever they were, they completely filled the doorframe. Light poured in to the room for the first time Gabriel could. The mountain of a person ran their hands up and down the wall looking for a nonexistent light switch. Asmodeus made sure it was too dark for Gabe to see anything (he had lost the ability to see in the dark eons ago). They mumbled a couple curses before walking around the room anyway. Gabriel stared at their feet as they walked closer. He couldn't be sure if they knew he was in here or not, so he tried his best to be quiet. The creature walked with silent footsteps scouring the room for something. Gabriel decided to keep counting. He stopped only when the thing's feet bumped up against the door of the cage.

"I can hear you breathing." it said. Gabe couldn't stop the whimper that escaped him at the unfamiliar voice. It ran its hands along the cage before finding the door. A hand grabbed the bottom of cage door and he pulled it up with ease. He kneeled to the side of the opening and waited a moment.

"Well, are you going to come out?"Gabriel didn't move."So, you're just going to stay in there?"Gabriel still didn't move."Alright."Hands grabbed at him as he tried his best to back farther into the cage. The thing grabbed his leg and pulled him out, all why he tried in vain to kick himself loose.

"Feisty, aren't you? But you're still coming with me." he said as his other hand grabbed Gabe too. It dragged him out of the cage with little effort now that it had a hold. It manhandled him onto his stomach and pinned him down. One of its hands held his above his head and the other stayed splayed between his shoulder blades. Its legs were on either side of him and escape was pointless. More whimpers escaped him as he wished he could beg for mercy. He went limp in the hopes that submission might earn him some favor.

"There you go, that wasn't so hard. Was it?"

It waited for an answer but none came.

"Okay."

The hand on his back disappeared. It took Gabe a second before he realized the thing was undoing its belt buckle. He started struggling again with desperate recklessness, letting out fearful noises. It didn't seem to notice or maybe it didn't care, either way it ignored him. The belt made a soft noise as it fell to the side. The creature brought its other hand to his and forced his arms behind his back. Soft leather wrapped around his wrists as the thing used the belt to restrain him. A hand entered his hair as the voice said, "Its going to be okay. Just relax."


	2. Noiseless Noble

He is completely pinned against the floor. Gabriel has no chance of fighting off the mountain of muscle pinning him down. It starts to tighten the belt it had wrapped around his wrists causing Gabriel to give a muffled whimper. He tries to free his wrists from the restraints, but they don't even budge. Finally, the hands pull him up and force him to stand, but his feet refuse to support him. But before he can fall again, the hands grip his forearms keeping him somewhat steady. It dragged him across the room, slowly making its way to the door. Gabriel tries to fight again, or at least slow them down, but gets no response.

  
The light from the other room hits his face and Gabriel feels his knees crumble. The beast pushes him until his stomach is against the wall but its not quite as forceful as before. The light is too bright and harsh for his eyes to adjust, so when the shadow falls, he's almost grateful. It takes a minute or so of blinking but his vision begins to return. He was right. It dwarfed him in size with broad shoulders, giant hands and enough height to tower over him with ease. Gabe pressed himself further against the wall, terrified of this monster.

  
"Hey." the thing said, "It's okay. I didn't know you were hurt."

  
Gabriel trembles as one of the hands reach for his mouth and touch the stitches there. He closes his eyes tightly and waits, expecting the being to do.... well something. One of the demons liked to press on them and another had tugged them until his mouth bled, but nothing happened. Gingerly, he opens his eyes to see its, no, his face inches from his own. He purses his lips in concentration as he stares at the stitches spanning across Gabriel's mouth. His eyes filled with pity as his hand held on to Gabriel's chin. He forced him to look up and make eye contact.

  
"My name is Sam. I'm not going to hurt you, alright?" he waited as if for a response before continuing, "I thought you were of his demons. I wouldn't have been so rough if I knew otherwise. Okay?"

  
Gabriel didn't bother trying to respond in any way. If he thought he couldn't understand him, he might leave. Sam seemed almost familiar, though. Age had not yet touched him. His eyes are soft and an almost blue color with odds marks of brown. His hair hit his shoulders and looks so soft. He blinks when he realizes how idiotic this is. Who ever this person was they had plans to hurt him, too. If not directly, then by making Asmodeus angry at him. He shivers thinking of the punishment he'll receive because of this guys ignorance.

  
"Hey, now. It's okay, like I said I'm not going to hurt you, but I need to do something, okay?" it whisper, trying to reassure him. Fear shot through him as he begins to struggle again. It grabs something off a cabinet near by and turned back towards him. The tie didn't have any sinister connotation but that did nothing to relax him. The hand on his chin moves to behind him, pressing against his shoulder blades. He lets out soft muffled cry as pain shoots up his spine but the thing doesn't seem to hear him. He starts to hyperventilate as it presses the tie to his eyes, tying it behind his head. Darkness surrounds him and he began to whimper again. The thing steps away, letting him slide to the floor. He ends up kneeling at its feet and he wants to beg. He wants to tell it he doesn't know anything. That he's too damaged to be useful. But the stitches keep him silent. 

Its hand touches his hair before moving on.

It walks a little ways a way from him before it stops. It makes a noise like its sitting down before it goes quiet again. Until, it makes a noise. A gross, almost wet noise and he has no clue what it could be. He struggles to stay silent but it's hard when he has no idea what was happening. Then, the noise stops as abrupt as it began. It searches around for a few minutes almost as if it is waiting for something. After a while, it gets bored and walks back over. Gabriel feels the hands return as one gives an almost clinical touch to the spot on his back he had before. His back arches trying to get away from the angry fingers. Pain lances through him and this cry of pain made it through his muzzle. The breathing he had managed to get under control, now ragged all over again. A soft sob passes his mouth as he slumps forward, pain subsiding.

  
The hands move down, hovering around the hem of his shirt for a second. It must realize with his hands bound taking off his shirt wasn't a viable option. They go back up and he runs a finger over the leather collar on his neck. They tilt his head back and take their time going over his wounds. He seems to be checking them but Gabriel can't pin down his motive. He tries not to flinch away from the touch, unsure of what response he'd get. He doesn't want to cause him to get angry especially in such a vulnerable position. When he gets to back of his neck, though, he can't help but flinch away. The cold hands touch the needle marks that reside there and he struggles, yet again, to remain silent. Had its hands been so cold before?

  
"What could have caused these?" it says as if to itself. The hand gives his cheek a soft stroke and a small part would like to lean in. He knows better though. He knows a moment of weakness caused by touch starvation could give it ideas.  
A car horn beeps outside and Gabriel gives a hard flinch. The restraints tighten the tiniest bit as he jumps. It leaves him alone on the floor. The sound of door opening comes from the other side of the room and he feels the tiniest bit of a breeze. He turns his face trying to feel it on his cheek but has no luck. He presses his forehead to the cool wall and waits.

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I'm trying to make these longer so bear with me. Also, Sam and Gabe will seem a little ooc but I do have reasons for that._


	3. Retrogressing Red Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long

He waits for several eternities before the demon that called itself Sam came back. The pain in his leg borders on excruciating and his anxiety flares. His position of being blind and tied up is not helping. Another demon accompanies him this time. He can smell the rotten tang of sulfur. They walk right up to him still continuing their conversation.

"-pretty beat up. I think Asmodeus had him as a chew toy." Sam says, all matter of fact. Like he's talking about the weather.

"Then, what's the point of taking him home, Sammy?" it had a woman's body as a vessel. Her voice holds a faint accent that Gabriel can't quite place.

"Call me that again and I'll kill you. He might know something." A hand goes through his hair before yanking his head back. He lets out a small, muffled cry and he hears Sam hit the mysterious lady's hand. "Don't. Do. That." The words sound more like a growl this time.

"Fine, he's your puppy, but I'm not going to help you clean up after him." her voice is almost condescending.

"Wasn't going to ask you to, Meg. But I do need you to do some things. Clear out my wing of hell." A different hand passes through his hair, this time taking the time to touch the collar on his neck. "And get him some clothes, none of my stuff will fit him."

"Okay, I got it."

"Meg."

"Yeah?"

"Get him some normal clothes." Putting a little too much emphasis on some.

"Sam Winchester." her voice held mock indignation and a little shock. She gasps in a very overdramatic fashion. Gabriel couldn't be sure of what they were discussing. Or why 'Meg' thought the request was odd. Or why Sam had to specify normal clothes.

She checks his clothing for tags and when she found none, starts sizing him. She brushes her hands over his shoulders, waist and hips, trying to guess at his size. After a minute, she pulls away and starts to talk again.

"Bout a medium, right?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Should I get him a collar, too?" her voice softens and it comes from much closer to Sam. As if she leaned into him.

Sam doesn't respond, but she leaves immediately after. Gabriel fails to suppress a whine at the thought of another collar, cutting into him. Another master using it to choke him. More whimpers tear through his throat and Sam lets him panic for a minute. He, eventually, stops when he hears a knife unsheathing. Gabriel had intimate knowledge of that Dad-forsaken sound.

He sits, rim rod straight, terrified. He feels the knife tip touch the small of his back, right where his spine is. It travels up at a sluggish speed. Sam takes his time. He pauses when it hits the collar and he, suddenly grips it tight. Sam ignores the muffled pleas as he pulls on it, choking him. Gabriel struggles, trying to get some slack to catch his breath, but fails. The knife wiggles between his skin and the harsh leather. It moves back and forth and it cuts into his skin. Sam yanks the knife back and the collar falls off. After a few seconds, Gabriel manages to start to breathing again. He hears Sam softly chuckle and he runs through Gabriel's hair.

He forces Gabriel to tilt his head back and moves so he's beside him. The knife slides across his mouth, now. It shoves itself behind one of his stitches and he tenses ready this time. Sam cuts them with more gentleness. His fingers hold him in place and the knife is sharp enough to cut through the thread, without much struggle. It still hurts but much less so. As soon as his mouth opens, he starts to cough up all the blood that's been there since it was stitched. Sam puts a hand on his back and waits for him to stop. He's patient Gabriel will give him that.

"Can you talk, kid?" he might of thought it nice if it wasn't for the almost mocking tone. Gabriel didn't even bother trying to answer. Sam tilts his head back again, but this time he gets a lot closer. Gabriel feels his breath on his face.

"At least try."Gabriel trembles and tries to open his mouth. He whimpers at the feeling. Sam sighs and lets go of his hair. He sinks back down and tries to make himself as small as possible. Not wanting Sam to try anything else with him. 

\---------------------------------

A soft ding, from Sam's phone jolts him back into awareness. They had sat their in silence ever since Sam tried to get him to talk. He gave up pretty fast. He might have misjudged how patient he was.

“Up you go, buddy.” Sam says. He brought Gabriel to his feet and turned him around. Sam put his hands on Gabriel's hips and walked him forward, wooshing them to hell. Gabriel could feel the way the ground changes under his feet. Cold concrete floor replaced the cabin and he feels even more scared. 

“Warding prevents me from going directly to my room,” Sam explains. “I can't have random demons going right to where I sleep.” Gabriel muses about why a demon would need to sleep. He wishes he could see what was going on. 

A scream made him jump but Sam only laughes at him. He whimpers softly as he continues to push him forward. After an eternity of walking, Sam let go. Gabriel whines and tries to look around again. He is going to leave him there. Blind. Shackled. Useless. He panics and feels his legs go out. Sam catches him before he hits the ground. He shoves back to his feet and pulled him forward. “I was just getting the door, sweetheart.” Sam chastises. 

The ground changes to a plush carpet. Not what Gabriel was expecting but at least, it wouldn't hurt as much if Sam shoved him down. Sam turns him around and sets him on something soft. Really soft. 

He whimpers when Sam touched his face. He touches the cuts from the stitches before moving to the blindfold. He pulls it off and lets him see. He cries out when the light hit his eyes but it wasn't as bad as before. His eyes adjusts and he looked around a little surprised. The room seemed like someone out of a magazine. Not exactly evil demon lair. It is mostly bare of decorations. There is a vanity, dresser, nightstand and a chair nearby. All of it looks expensive, but not garish. He looks at the bed he's sitting on. The bed is huge, big enough to easily fit six or seven people. There are only two pillows, but the blankets all look so soft and warm. 

He focuses back on Sam to see he's not there. He looks around for him, terrified. He hears a noise coming from the corner, but nothing is there. Or nothing he can see at least. 

Sam comes back in and Gabriel isn't sure if he's relieved or not. He comes over and pulls Gabriel to his feet. He undoes the belt around his wrists and drags him to the door he just came out of. Gabriel doesn't struggle this time. Sam is just too strong. 

The door leads to a rather nice bathroom. Just like in the bathroom, everything looked expensive but bare. Expense had been paid but nothing was extravagant about the room. Well except the giant jacuzzi type bathtub in the middle. Water fills it almost to the brim and steam came off it. 

Sam grabs his waist and picks him up, putting him on the counter. He pulls off Gabriel's shirt and then yanks his pants away. Gabriel yelps a bit as the fabric moves under a few cuts he has. When he's bare in front of him, Sam moves away and helps him off the counter. He wraps a hand around his waist and helps him to the tub. Gabriel still doesn't struggle. There's no point to it. 

He flinches as his foot touches the water before relaxing. The water felt nice. He expects Sam to push him or let him fall, but instead, he just smiles and lets him get in at his own pace. A little odd but Gabriel shrugs it off. Asmodeus had better days too. Sam sits at the edge and lets him soak for a moment. 

Sam grabs a rag from the cabinet and starts to wash him. He starts with his face, getting all the thread and blood off of his mouth. He cleans his chest and arms, but avoids more private areas. Gabriel starts to wonder what this guy's motive is. Why would he care if he was clean or not? Why bother?

Gabriel lets out a soft wail when he ran the rag over his back. Sam makes him straighten up and looks over it. He whistles before remarking, “You really have been through hell.” 

Diamond shaped marks the size of Sam's hand have been carved into him. Three pairs of them going along his spine. Lacerations probably caused by a whip cover the rest of his back. Sam splashes water on to him rather than try to attempt to wash it.

He finishes cleaning, and Gabriel relaxes a little. He ignored the voice of reason saying Sam didn't have to be close to just hurt him. He tried opening his mouth and whimpered at the feeling. Sam didn't turn back around so he tried again. This time, he manages to open it and takes a few deep breaths. The air burns his throat and tears come to his eyes. 

Sam sets a bottle of water next to the tub and doesn't comment on him. Gabriel tentatively grabs and starts chugging it. He drops it, shaking and coughing it back. It feels like his throat is on fire and the clothing isn't helping. Sam picks up the half spilled water and throws it away. 

He gets Gabriel out of the water, still not asking anything of him. He sets him on the counter and starts bandaging him. “Meg isn't back yet so I'm going to have to put you in my clothes.” He looked him over, “They'll be so big on you.” he whispers that part and Gabriel feels like he shouldn't have heard it. Sam wraps his legs and arms which makes Gabriel feel like a bit of a mummy. Most of his skin is covered and feels surprisingly bare. Sam looks him over again and Gabriel tries not to look embarrassed. His gaze is far too hot on his skin and he wants to back away and hide again. Any thought of safety he might have had dissipated. 

Sam grabbed the shirt and pulled it over his head. Gabriel felt tiny in it. The shirt fell around him and almost hit his knees. It had a logo on it, but he couldn't remember what it was for. He tried reading the name, but he felt too exhausted to remember how to. Sam pulled a pair of boxers up his legs, but he doubted they'd stay on. All of his stuff was so big. He falls forward, too tired to stay sitting up. 

The counter moved or really disappeared from under him. It took a minute before he realized he was being carried. Strong hands held him and suddenly he was put on something soft. He fell asleep the second his head the pillow.


	4. Dependence on Demons

Gabriel wakes up slowly. His sleep addled mind takes a minute before it registers that he can't move his hands or feet. Panic sets in when he realizes his tied in rather tight knots to the bedpost. He whimpers as his struggles to escape make the rope grind into his skin, opening old wounds. One of the demons must have undressed him as well because he's no longer wearing anything. Not even the bandages.

“I'm glad you finally woke up. You've been asleep for most of the day.” That's Sam's voice. Or the demon that calls himself that. Sam moves the cover away from so his top half is exposed and Gabriel lets out another small whimper. Sam's hands are too cold as they touch over his back. Gabriel buries his face in the pillows.

A sharp whistle appears across the room, “You weren't kidding when you said he looked bad.” This is someone new. He touches Gabriel's face making him turn towards him. The light burns and he tries to push his face back in the pillow but the new person is holding him too tight. He says something about dehydration and malnutrition but Gabriel can't keep up.

“I can clean and bandage everything else, but I wasn't sure what to do with these.” Sam says touching the marks on his back. Gabriel yips when he does and tries to shrink away from him and his cruel hands.

“They're about four inches deep, cauterized but not much scar tissue. That's odd. Asmodeus must have carved over these several times.” New guy says examining him. “We'll need to clean the dried blood away. He has to be awake while we clean them though. I need to know if the nerves are still intact. I'm surprised he can move at all.”

Gabriel whimpers and tries to curl into himself. The rope prevents it and he tugs against. The bedpost doesn't even move. His body is so weak. He should be trying to find a new vessel but he probably can't even smoke out. He closes his eyes and hopes they're not as sadistic as Asmodeus was. He flinches a bit at the thought.

Sam puts a hand in Gabriel's hair. He tenses expecting him to hurt him, but instead, he just pets him. Gabriel resists the urge to lean in despite how nice the touch feels.

“His name is Adam.” Sam talks to him like he's a child, “He's going to help me fix you up.”

Gabriel whines and shakes his head, wishing they'd stop. They didn't know what Asmodeus would do to him. He whimpers as what he could only assume was a wet rag moves over him. He lets out small cries when he goes over the wound, too cold. He's not sure which one is doing it. He tightens his grip on the rope and digs his nails into it.

Everything whites out for a moment when they pour something on him. It burns and it's far too hot and his throat starts to hurt too and someone puts their hand over his mouth. They do this to each of the marks. By the third one, he realizes he was screaming. Sobs rock through his body and Adam's hands are far too cold as he touches him.

By the end, Gabriel is barely conscious. He doesn't understand why he didn't pass out. He wanted to. Sobs go through his chest and he waits for them to pour more of it.

“Alright. They're clean. They're too big for me to do proper stitches though. I don't have the training. We should keep them wrapped up for now. Any thing else you need me go over?” Adam said putting something cold onto Gabriel. Smells medicinal. It makes him feel weirdly numb but he doesn't mind.

Sam shakes his head, “No. Everything else is bruises or shallow cuts. Most just need to be patched up.” He pats Gabriel's head.

Adam places bandages on his back and uses surgical tape to keep it in place. After that, he leaves the two of them alone again. Sam unties Gabriel's hands and helps him to his knees.

Sam grabs another bottle of water from seemingly thin air. He sits in front of Gabriel, “Small sips. I don't want a repeat of before.” He doesn't take it from him. Sam grabs his hand and puts the bottle in it. Gabriel shrinks back a bit but tries to follow the order. He coughs it back up, feeling it burn him.

Sam slowly takes it back before sighing. He feigns moving away before grabbing him and shoving Gabriel to the bed. He moved him around until his hands are trapped under his knees and Sam puts a hand on his chest, pressing down a bit.

Gabriel gives up struggling after a minute. There's no way to fight him. He sinks a bit into the mattress and waits for him to do whatever he wants to do. He keeps his eyes closed until he feels Sam shove the bottle into his mouth. Gabriel tries to not to choke as he forces the water into him. Sam pulls away and puts a hand over his mouth before he can spit it out. “Swallow.” Gabriel recognizes an order when he hears one and instinctively does. The water hurts his throat, sore from disuse. Sam makes him to do it again and covers his mouth, but Gabriel has lost most of the fight in him. He doesn't bother trying to disobey. After a few times, the pain lessens and he starts trying to get more. Sam lets one of his hands lose and Gabriel places it gingerly on the water bottle, making him tilt it more. He quickly finishes it and relaxes back into the bed.

Sam looks at him, “Now, was that so bad?” Gabriel shakes his head. He already screwed up the 'I can't understand you' routine. Maybe being good will make up for it. Sam smiles at him and Gabriel realizes he has dimples.

“Do you want some more?” Gabriel immediately nods and this time notices that Sam doesn't bring it out of thin air. The nightstand is actually a mini fridge. He's a bit impressed. Sam moves off of him and hands him another bottle and this time Gabriel drains it in a few minutes.

When he goes to hand him the empty plastic, he notices the way Sam is staring at him. His eyes move over his body and Gabriel remembers that he's not wearing anything. He doesn't look down at himself.

He can remember the order he started to need things.

Year 1: Air. Asmodeus would lock him in an airtight box but stopped when he almost suffocated.

Year 2: Sleep. Asmodeus sewed his mouth shut so he'd stop asking for a nap.

Year 3: Heat. Caught something close to hypothermia and Asmodeus started to punish him by making it cold.

Year 4: Started getting thirsty but it was bearable

Year 5: Hungry but also bearable. He started to crave touch. Not sexually, just something that didn't hurt.

Year 6: Neither were bearable any more and he started to constantly be be sick. Asmodeus teased him with it. He also started to lose weight.

Year 7: Nothing so far. He assumed he'd die due to deprivation of previous needs but no luck so far.

He also knew the way each affected his body. He knew he'd lost way too much weight and that his skin was pale from the constant cold and lack of sunlight. His hair was stringy. It started growing for a few months but stopped. It hit his shoulders and despite the cleaning, still had blood in it. The circles under his eyes had gotten so dark, not even Asmodeus knew if they were bruises or not. He grabbed a pillow and pulled it to his chest, hoping to stop Sam's pitying look.

“I have some clothes that will fit you better.” He said getting up and grabbing them. Sam dresses him again and Gabriel ignores the feeling of being treated like a child. He doubts he could do it himself anyway. The shirt is too loose around his waist and Sam doesn't put pants on him, just underwear. The shirt is plain white and went to his mid thigh.

“Can you speak?”

Gabriel shakes his head.

“Try.”

Gabriel opens his mouth and tries to make some type of noise. He manages to make a harsh sound, but no actual words.

“Try harder.”

Gabriel looks down with wide eyes, afraid. Shoes, look at the shoes. He tries again and manages something that sounded like his name.

Sam nods and pats him, “Good boy.” Gabriel couldn't tell if he should feel relieved or patronized. Sam hadn't tried to hurt him, but it was obvious they weren't equals. In any way. The pets, however endearing they may seem, proved that.

"I did something research on people that have been starved." Sam says, tilting Gabriel's head back so he had no choice but to look at him. "A lot of this won't be pleasant for you." If Gabriel didn't know better, he'd think the sympathy was genuine.

"It's says not to let you eat too much at one time and to let your body get used to food again." Sam says matter of fact and Gabriel wonders why everyone here has medical training. That's usually pretty low on demon's to-do lists.

His thoughts are interrupted when Sam handed him a fast food bag. He freezes and slowly looks in it. God, he had dreamed about for...... two years? Yeah, two years. He looks up at Sam and waits for him to snatch it away, but he just stands there watching him. Gabriel takes the fries out of the bag before looking at him again. He puts one in his mouth and flinches when the salt of them touched where the stitches had been. It hurts a bit to swallow, but it hurts even more when it hits his stomach. Figures. He considers turning it away before thinking of the water. He looks up to see Sam looking at him, eyes glazed as if thinking of something. Gabriel starts to eat and after the feeling in his stomach disappears, he speeds up. The fry holder drops to the ground as he grabs the burger inside. He devours it before rummaging in the bag trying to find more. It didn't make a dent in his hunger. In fact, it made it worse. He looks at Sam hopefully, desperation stopping him from thinking about it.

Sam smiles almost affectionately, "No more I'm afraid. As I said, unpleasant. I'll give you more food in about an hour. Until then, you'll have to wait." Gabriel whines and does the only thing he knows to do. Beg. He makes soft noises and looks up with puppy eyes. He flinches at the new wave of pain in his stomach and started begging harder. Sam looks coldly at him, losing the niceness of before, "No." Gabriel whimpers and looks at his shoes again. 

Sam's hand pats him and this time Gabriel moves towards it. He softly sobs as he pet him. Without his grace, human desires were exceedingly common. Sam ran his hand through his hair and he let out another soft sob. He felt pathetic, but he couldn’t help it. Gabriel nearly cried when he pulled away, but he had just enough self control to not. He was so scared. He didn't notice the door had opened, but when he did, he scurried across the bed and pressed himself against the wall. 

The familiar voice chimed, “He almost looks cute cleaned up.” The lady from before, the one that was mean, stood before him. She tilted her head and met his eye. When she did, Gabriel frantically looked at her shoes. 

“I knew he would.” Sam's voice changed a bit. There was something almost authoritative in it. Gabriel trembled and pressed closer to the wall. They continued talking but it was mainly questions about his health. 

“What exactly is he?” Meg asked looking at him. Gabriel whimpered and tried not to draw even more attention to himself. 

Sam shrugged, “I'm not exactly sure.”

“Well, we could find out?” 

Sam shook his head, “Even if he's a creature that can heal, it'd be pointless. He's extremely weak and I don't want to risk killing him.”

Gabriel looked over for a second. His hair covered his eyes, but Sam looked back at him all the same. Like he knew he was looking at him. It was unnerving.

“I suppose, but have you tried asking?” 

Sam continued to stare at Gabriel, making eye contact. “He can't speak well.” Gabriel finally looked away. 

Meg nodded before smiling knowingly. She whispered something to Sam while both looked at him. Sam rolled his eyes when she finished but he slightly nodded causing Meg to burst into laughter. She made an odd motion to the closet but Sam grabbed her hand and pulled it down. 

Sam glared at Meg before looking at Gabriel. He reached over until he could grab him. Gabriel tried to push him away but it was barely noticeable. Sam dragged him across the bed and forced him to stay still. 

“So, we're probably going to need some ground rules, sweetheart.”


	5. Tentative Trust Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me? Posting twice in one week? Its more likely than you think

“First of all, if I try to grab you, it’d be easier to just come to me.” Sam said in a cold voice. _It’d also be easier just to tell me to come to you instead of grabbing._

“Secondly, do not try to escape. You won’t be left alone long enough to actually get away.” Gabriel doesn’t mind that one that much. He doesn’t want to be alone and Asmodeus couldn’t get him here.

“Third, when I order you to do something, do it. No questions asked.” Everything about that sends Gabriel on edge. He looks at Sam with wide eyes before falling into his headspace. Shoes. Where’s his shoes? The bed is blocking them because of the angle. Meg grabs his hair and forces him up. Sam makes a bitchface but doesn’t complain like before.

“New and fourth rule, pay attention when any of us are talking to you. I’ll tell you if they can order you to do things or not.” Sam’s voice turned a little softer when saying this part, losing the cold edge it got when another demon was in the room.

They both waited for a minute before Gabriel realized they were looking for recognition and nodded. Sam raised an eyebrow and he attempts to say okay. It’s barely recognizable but it’s something. Sam nods and Meg lets go of him. He scrambles back against the wall, relaxing when he’s no longer in reach.

“You can get under the blanket.” Meg says suddenly. She pulls it back a bit. Gabriel trusts her even less than Sam. Slightly more than Asmodeus, but not enough to take any of her offers. She shrugs and starts talking to Sam about something. The way they speak is odd.The slang and syntex they use isn’t what he’s used to and he realizes after a minute that it's purposeful. They don’t want him to understand what they’re saying. Asmodeus never did that. He was always so sure he would never escape, so keeping secrets around him seemed pointless. He’d tell him things when he felt like it or when he tortured one of Gabriel’s siblings. Asmodeus always told him about those. In excruciating detail. He gets under the blanket and hides.  
Meg mutters something and he hears Sam laugh. It’s weirdly nice to hear normal interactions however demented the creatures were. They act oddly in general, almost human in some aspects.

“So, you’re babysitting.” Sam says suddenly. Gabriel peeks his head out in fear, not wanting to be alone with Meg.

“Like hell I am. I said if you keep him, I didn’t want anything to do with it.” Meg glares at Sam, seeming impossibly tiny next to him.

“Do you want me to get Bela? Or Ava? You know what, I think Andy is free I coul-”

Meg interrupts him, “I’ll watch him, you insufferable asshole. But I’m watching TV the entire time.”

“Alright, thanks. I’ll be back in forty minutes.” He pats Gabriel and leaves him alone with the mean lady. She stares at him for a moment, like she was thinking of saying something. Whatever it she keeps quiet about it. She sits on the bed with him and he backs away until he hits the wall. She turns on the TV and goes on a red and black…… website? He’s not really sure, but it doesn’t look like a channel. He wonders what he missed in the world. Technologically but also culturally. Did he miss a lot? Or had the world stayed stagnant? That happened in the past a few times. Watching the demon put on It's A Wonderful Life gives him a bit of hope for that. If people are still watching old movies, not that much could have changed.

He stays huddled under the blanket, waiting for her to hurt him. She never does.

\-----------  
Like promised, Sam is back on the hour and gives Gabriel more food and water. He chows down again and tries to talk when ordered but to no avail. Meg watches him with something akin to horror. Sam hands her a milkshake and Gabriel wonders why for a second before she starts to eat, too. Weird. He thinks he's getting a bit of whiplash from all of this.

He's glad Sam is back because he can tell Meg what to do. He waits for him to make her leave, but he starts chatting with her. She's still mad about having to watch him, babysitting as she calls it. Gabriel burrows under the blanket and tries to avoid them.

“I need to rewrap your bandages, get up.” Sam orders putting some stuff on the table. Gabriel peeks out and moves to the end of the bed. Meg had moved away.

Gabriel sticks his arms out obediently. He keeps his eyes downcast, feeling tired again. Sam presses him back to the bed and he realized he'd already wrapped his arms. He blinks and it happens again. Does he have super speed or am I dozing off? Gabriel thinks absentmindedly, right before falling asleep.

Sam laughs when he did and pushes him back on the bed. He pet his hair absentmindedly and he hears Meg make a soft noise. He looks over at her and raises an eyebrow.

“We still don't know what he is. He's not human or a demon. I don't see the blue glow of angel. This is dangerous, Sam.” Meg says softly, not wanting to wake Gabriel up. “We don't even know his name.”

“I'll make him write it down or something. And you think that's dangerous?” Sam points to Gabriel who was whimpering in his sleep. Bandages cover most of his body and he looks like a child. Sam covers him up and he immediately pulls the blankets to him.

“Maybe not right now. But that doesn't mean much in our world.” She shakes her head, “I don't want to see our paradise in hell destroyed because you got a school girl crush. Or pet. Sex slave. Whatever this is to you.”

“I know, Meg. I'll make sure it doesn't get to that point. If he actually becomes a threat, I'll put him down. Nice and easy.” He places a hand on her shoulder and smiled, “So fuck off.”

“Of course, a Winchester is involved. What can go wrong?” She sasses before leaving, not interested in this.

Sam sighs and gets back on Netflix. He watches something random until Gabriel waked up. As soon as he did, Sam grabs the nearest pen and paper and hands it to him.

“What's your name?”

Gabriel scrawls something in enochian. He can't remember how writing in English works.

“I don't understand that.” Sam says frustrated. “What species are you?”

Gabriel writes slightly more legible but still in enochian. Sam glares at him this time, “I know you understand it, but can you speak English?”

Gabriel shrugs, honestly unsure. He's starting to get scared. Sam was usually level headed. Had he done something? He fell asleep. He shouldn't have. Sam hadn't given him permission and he fell asleep. He whimpers softly and tears come to his eyes. He tries apologizing, but talking hurts too much. He gets on his knees in front of Sam.

Sam looks down at him but doesn't stop him. He's not sure what's happening and decides to follow it wherever it may lead. Gabriel presses his face against his leg and looks up begging.

“What's wrong?” Sam asks, tilting his head.

Gabriel barely holds back tears and continues to look up at him.

Sam sighs, “We're going to try something new. You're afraid of me, but you act like you trust me at the same time. I don't get it, but this is just how it is apparently.” He pulls Gabriel off the ground and sets him on the dresser. Gabriel's feet don't touch the ground and he pulls his knees to his chest.

Sam goes to the closet and grabs something. Another blindfold. Gabriel shakes his head furiously and makes small noises. Some of them sound like no and others please. Sam slips it over his eyes all the same. He moves Gabriel to the floor and places him in the middle of the room. He doesn't know it well enough to navigate, so when Sam lets go of him, he panics. He flails his arms and tries to find purchase. He gets on his hand and knees and tries crawl around, but Sam picks him back up and sets him on his feet.

Gabriel sobs as he feels around. He tries to follow Sam's footsteps, but they come from one direction than the other.

“I won't hurt, but you can't constantly act scared. It's annoying and defeats the purpose.” Gabriel isn't sure what the purpose is but one battle at a time.

“Now, stop crying.” Sam waits until Gabriel finished sniffling before continuing, “You're going to walk to me. I'll stay still.” Gabriel slowly walks to him. He holds his hands out in an attempt to keep balance. He stumbles but is almost immediately righted by something. Demon magic, right. He's a demon how could he forget that.

He finally reaches Sam and practically sobs in relief when he sinks into his arms. Sam pats him, “Good boy. Now, we're going to make this a little harder.” Gabriel shook his head softly. He didn't want to do anything else. Sam moved one of his hands away for a second and then brings it back.

“I need you to listen to everything I say right now. Okay?” Gabriel nods, resigned to his fate. Sam turns him around again.

“Walk forward, starting with your left foot.” Gabriel obeys, head down.

“Step forward, but don't touch the ground until I say.” Gabriel reached forward with one foot, hands out to his sides, so he won't trip. “Now.” He sets it down relieved but confused over this.

They continue for a while. Sam ordering Gabriel to walk in circles, across the room, occasionally jumping. Sam catches him when he almost falls.

“We can stop now.” He says, bringing Gabriel back to a standing position. He takes the blindfold off and Gabriel nearly trips again. Glass shards litter the floor with a few places lacking them. Sam had shoes on, but Gabriel didn't. A wrong move or him tripping would have covered him in shards. He looked at Sam cautiously.

“Why?” His voice is gritty and broken. It'll take a while for it to return to normal.

Sam smiles, “I could have knocked you over or told you to step in this at any time, but I didn't. I have no current plans to hurt you. But I would like to know your name.”

“Gabriel. They call me Gabriel.” He steps on Sam's shoes still scared of the glass. Sam picks him up and carries him to the bed, snapping away the glass. “Sleep?” His voice is already failing.

“You should eat first.” Sam says snapping up more food. Gabriel accepts it and eats a bit slower than before. Not quite as desperate. It's Wendy's. He remembers when the place first opened.

“What are you?” Sam says, when Gabriel finished.

“Tricks.” Gabriel manages after a minute. He doesn't need to know he's an angel. Not right now at least. He'll deal with that when he starts to heal.

“Trickster. Alright. I'll try to feed you a bit more than.” Sam pats him again and Gabriel leans into it. “Do you enjoy this?”

Gabriel nodded and pushed his face against Sam’s hand. “No touch before.”

“That must have tough. Tricksters are social, aren’t they?”

Gabriel nodded again enjoyed the feeling. He hoped Sam wouldn’t think much about how social they get. He grimaced and pulled away. Sam looked at him, oddly when he did, but stayed silent on the matter.

“Sleep?”

Gabriel smiled and covered himself with the blankets. Then, Sam pushed him over a bit and got in. “You know this is my bed, right?”

His eyes widened and he scrambled away from Sam. He fell over the foot of the bed and pushed himself to the corner of the wall and dresser.

“Bit dramatic. You said you liked being touched. And I don’t plan on taking advantage of you.”

Gabriel shook his head frantically and counted. Sam sighed and laid down, “The temperature drops a lot at night as a way to torture people. Enjoy.” He started snoring a minute later.


	6. Artic Angel

Sam wasn't joking. Two hours later, the temperature had dropped at least thirty degrees. Gabriel finally realized why Sam had so many warm blankets on the bed. His teeth chattered and he wrapped his arms as tight around him as he could. He still only had the shirt and underwear on. He whimpered but refused to get on the bed. Sam was big and a lot stronger than him. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought of the things he could do. 

 

He heard him get up. He shivered and pushed himself back as Sam got out of bed. He whimpered until something hit him and he nearly screamed. The thing was soft. And warm. Gabriel wrapped the blanket around himself and felt warmer almost immediately. 

 

“If you're going to refuse to get in bed, at least grab a blanket.” 

 

Gabriel waited a minute, “Thank you.”

 

Sam never really responded. 

 

\----------------

Gabriel wakes up when Sam calls someone. He talks with whoever it is for a second. After a while, someone knocks and he answers the door coming back with food. 

 

“Why not snap it up?” Gabriel says softly.

 

“Takes a lot out of me to do it.” Sam explains, “Also, if you want food, you have to get back on the bed.”

 

Gabriel immediately rushes to the bed and gets on, looking up at Sam expectantly. Sam just smiles at him and hands him the bag before sitting next to him and turning on the TV. They're a lot closer than him and Meg were. He decides not to focus on it and grabs something from the bag. Sam takes it out of his hand. Gabriel flinches. Why did he say he was a trickster? It's partially true but now h-

 

“That was mine, I forgot to take it out. Everything else is yours.” Sam bites into the hash brown and continued watching TV. Gabriel watches him while slowly taking a bite of something. When he's satisfied that Sam isn't going to take more food from him, he starts eating. He finishes up quickly and whines at the feeling in his stomach. Sam pats his head and he feels slightly better.

 

“I’ll have to leave again later.” Sam said, eyes never leaving the screen.

 

“Will the mean lady come back?” Gabriel’s eyes went kind of wide and he did his best to hide his fear.

 

“You mean Meg? She’s cool when you get to know her. She’s just a little unsure of you right now. And yes. Trust me she’s better than anyone else.”

 

“Who else i-” Gabriel’s voice died before he could finish and he took a sip of his drink.

 

“Lets see. There’s Ava. She’s a bit….. emotionless. She’s not really over her fiance yet. Andy is cool but smokes a bit too much weed. Not the best person to make sure you don’t hurt yourself or try to escape. You met Adam. Bela Talbot. She’s a bit of a femme fatale. She’d probably try to sell you if I left you with her too long. Gordon is busy. Jada is a bit of a card. We’re getting new people right now, so I’ll tell you how that goes.” Sam stopped and tried to think of anyone else. “They’re the only ones that can give you orders right now. I doubt they’ll really do anything though.”

 

Gabriel had started to get afraid again, but calms back down when he says the last part. He nods and drinks a little more. He’s not really sure what it is. It’s pink and kind of fruity tasting. 

 

“So, how exactly did you end up,” Sam makes a vague gesture to him, “like this?” 

 

“Asmodeus was…….. Cruel. Very cruel.” Gabriel looks down and sips his drink. 

 

“Yeah, I get that. It's really obvious. But how did you end up there?”

 

Gabriel looks down, “Sold. I was sold to him.”

 

Sam gasps the tiniest bit and his eyes widen slightly. Gabriel hugs himself a bit.

 

“Oh, sorry for the joke about Bela.” He’s silent for a minuted before asking, “Why?”

 

“I broke a promise to someone. I won't do it again.” Gabriel's eyes glazed over and he looked terribly sad for a minute. Sam poked his side and he jumped violently. 

 

“You're okay.” Sam said smiling softly, “I won't hurt you.” Gabriel's eyes held a mountain's worth of disbelief and fear, but he nodded all the same. 

 

Sam reached forward and started to pet his hair. Gabriel leaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. He wouldn't try to leave yet. Asmodeus would get him back eventually, but he allowed himself to self indulge for a while. How much could it hurt? To enjoy this for a little while. Asmodeus was going to punish him anyway, no matter what he did.

 

He glanced at the closet and thought about Meg's laughter. The way Sam tried to hide the way she pointed it out. “What's in the closet?”

 

“Nothing.” Sam said. A little too quickly. A little too much conviction in his voice.  _ You'll never be left alone long enough  _ Gabriel shivered at the memory and looked down. 

 

\------------------------

It'd been two weeks since their talk. Gabriel had gotten exponentially better but still had no real power. His grace refused to regenerate and Gabriel was a little thankful. He needed Sam to believe he was just a trickster for as long as possible. 

 

Sam disappeared every day for about two hours. Meg usually sat with him, but occasionally, other people would. Ava and Andy were exactly as Sam described. Meg was a lot nicer now, apparently getting comfortable with the thought of him being here. She brought snacks and other things. Andy sat with him and Meg one day and ate half their snacks. He wasn't allowed to sit with them anymore. Ava just sat in the room with him when Meg was busy. She was a bit unnerving and he didn't really like her. 

 

Gabriel was watching TV at the moment. Meg explained what Netflix was so he watched that until Sam shows up with food (he didn't know about the snacks). Sam gives him the food to him and after he eats, Sam makes him brush his teeth. 

 

That was another thing. For some reason, his teeth hadn't rotted. No cavities, toothaches or anything like that. Meg thought his trickster powers kept them clean but Sam argued it would focus on healing him. Sam thought it could be the not eating but Meg brought up the blood in his mouth. They ended up calling Adam who said, “I'm a nurse not a dentist, jackass.” Whatever the reason, he was just glad he didn't have to fix that too. 

 

They all had a schedule going. Wake up. Get dressed. Brush teeth. Shower. Eat. Sam leaves and Meg appears. And so on and so forth. It was calming. Meg usually left when Sam got there and he would stay until nighttime hit. He still wasn't sure why there was nighttime or why Sam had to sleep but it seemed stupid to question it. Sam never hurt him, but Gabriel wasn't sure how he'd feel being interrogated about something so trivial. 

 

The only thing worrying him, right now, was his grace and the closet. Two weeks and he still had no idea about what that was about. They occasionally made vague references to it but always acted oblivious when he called them out. As Sam had promised, he was never left alone for very long. At first, it felt like a blessing to always have another person near but now, it was just infuriating. 

 

But he didn't ask about that either. Asmodeus sewed his mouth shut for asking to sleep, so he wasn't taking his chances with Sam. He made it obvious someone would always be with him. Sam usually stepped in when he noticed him struggling though. Like now. 

 

“Let me help you.” Sam says easily pulling Gabriel's shirt from his shoulders. “Just ask next time.” 

 

Gabriel nods but stays silent. Sam turns him around and helps him finish undressing. Gabriel doesn't shrink away like before. He's gotten use to Sam seeing him unclothed. He had bathed and dressed him the first week so he had to get used to it. It was difficult to make his arms go up very far up and he got winded pretty fast, so most of that was impossible. He was slowly getting better. 

 

“Meg will be busy tomorrow.” Sam informs him but doesn't add anything. 

 

“Who will be watching me?”

 

Sam sighs, “I'm hoping to leave you alone. I can't keep having my biggest allies babysit you. I need them in the field.” Sam notices his confused look, “On Earth.” 

 

Gabriel nods, “What if something happens?”

 

“I'm keeping a guard nearby. They won't know you're there and will be on strict orders not to go in my room. I can't have anyone I don't trust knowing about you quite yet.” Sam explains. 

 

Gabriel just nods again as Sam leads him to the water. He sits down and relaxes into it. Sam pats his head and he resists the urge to ask for another. Having company hadn't changed the touch starvation. Especially since no one really touched him unless it was in a clinical way. He makes a soft sound and tries to wash himself without his help. He succeeds and holds out his hands to be picked up. He doesn't miss Sam's laugher, but he chooses to ignore it.

 

Sam sets him in his little nest to settle down. It consisted of four blankets and was rather cozy. He still got cold in the middle of the night though. After a while, when it got to it's coldest (Meg informed him it was about 20 below) his still wet hair froze and his teeth started to chatter. He tried curling up more, but it didn't help. He rubbed his skin and ignored the little ice crystals he felt from the moisture. He should have waited until morning or took a shower earlier. They pricked him and he made a muffled whimper noise. 

 

Sam got up again and Gabriel thought he was just going to throw another blanket at him. He did that occasionally. But instead, Sam picked him and the blankets wrapped around him up. He brought him to his bed and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Gabriel made a choked sound before giving in. Warmth. Sweet glorious warmth. 

 

He pushed closer to Sam who felt like a literal sun. Heat radiated off him and the bed didn't sap all the warmth from him like the floor did. He buried his face in the pillows and relaxed feeling himself thaw out a bit. He didn't have any dreams. 

 

He woke up and immediately buried himself further into the blankets. He didn't wanna. Then, he realized he didn't have to. No one would be there all day. He wiggled under the blankets before feeling something sit on the bed. The covers were pulled back from his face. 

 

“Hey, Gabriel?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Don't try to escape. Or anything stupid like that. Okay?”

 

Gabriel nodded, “It's safer here.”

 

Sam laughed and patted him, “The irony of hell being a safe place.” He got up and started dressing himself in the suits he always wore. Gabriel watched him curiously. Sam knew every part of his body. Every private detail. But Gabriel didn't know much about Sam's. Other than that he was a giant moose and had muscular arms. 

 

Sam winked at him before disappearing and Gabriel laughed for the first time in actual years. This felt nice. Domestic. 

 

But it couldn't last. Gabriel had been through every inch of this place. Every cabinet and drawer behind every piece of furniture. But the fucking closet. He waited for Sam's footsteps to disappear and to be replaced by the guard. 

 

He crept over feeling his heart race because this was bad. But he wouldn't say anything. He wouldn't bring it up he just wanted to know. He cracked open the door and slowly peeked inside. His breathing sped and suddenly, he was afraid again. Terrified. His heart fell a couple of stories and he realized Sam really didn't think of them as equals. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was bit all over the place. Sorry. I'm also apologizing in advance for the next chapter.


	7. We were never going to be Friends

Hi, I just wanted to apologize and I know most people don't read the notes. I finished this two weeks ago but then my computer crashed and a bunch of other stuff. I just lost track and completely forgot. I'll try not to next time. 

 

 

 

Sam feels exhausted. He had just finished wiping the blood off himself. He failed to save her and it made him feel sick. She was barely fourteen and he couldn't….. He plans on collapsing in bed, feeling the weird emptiness consume him again. That happened sometime. He stopped questioning it after his first week as King. It must come with the territory. You can't be a proper king of hell if you feel guilt. 

 

He smiles when he walks in, pushing everything away. He hopes to maybe make a little more progress with Gabriel then sleep for the next week. Instead, his heart stops beating for a second as he looks in the room. Tears fill Gabriel’s eyes and he’s wearing one of the lingerie sets Sam ordered Meg to get. It's a bubblegum pink skirt and this teddy that shows almost everything. Sam wonders if he has the garter that went with it on. God fucking dammit. 

 

“You wanted me as sex toy.” Gabriel says. He almost sounds betrayed. But not quite. He knew something was wrong. He just missed the mark. 

 

“Yeah, I did.” Sam says coldly. Gabriel looks so mad that Sam has to hold back laughter.

 

“I don’t know why I thought differently. I don’t know why I even considered you were anything other than another demon.” He spat. 

 

“I don’t why either.”

 

“Is this what you wanted?” He twirls around and Sam realizes it's probably sarcastic, but it's also very hot. “You wanted me to wear lingerie and bend over whenever you want me to?” First mistake

 

“Yeah, actually. I did and still do. Would you mind turning around again?” He mocks with a biting tone. 

 

Tears start streaming down Gabriel’s face despite how mad he looks and then, he makes his second mistake. “You can’t make me do anything.”

 

“I can’t?” Sam asks feeling the weird emptiness swell. 

 

“No, you ca-” Gabriel realizes his mistake. His eyes widen as he stares into Sam's black ones. “I didn't mean t-” 

 

Sam blanks for a second, but in the next, his hand is wrapped tight around Gabriel’s throat. He presses Gabriel’s face against the wall. His feet dangle about two inches off the ground. The two things keeping Gabriel from choking is Sam’s hand pressed firmly to his back and his knee thats shoved against his crotch. His hands scramble against the wall, looking for purchase. 

 

“Now, what were you saying, Gabriel?” Sam murmurs in his ear. 

 

Gabriel whimpers and tries to hide his face, but Sam makes him look up. 

 

“I believe I asked you a question.” He squeezes his hand and Gabriel gasps for breath. 

 

“I said you can't force me to do anything.” Tears stream down his face. 

 

“Is that true?” 

 

“No, you can make me do whatever you want.”

 

Sam smiles sadistically, “I should punish you. I should choke the life out of you and force you on your knees. Maybe reopen those cuts on your back for good measure. But this is my fault. I spoiled you didn't I?” He pats Gabriel's head, obviously waiting for an answer. 

 

“Yes.” Gabriel chokes weakly. 

 

“I let you hide in here because I thought it'd be better for you. Let you heal before showing off the little trickster I caught. But that was too nice. Way too nice. From now on, you can come with me. No more pampering.” He squeezes his hand again and Gabriel whimpers. “You know, you got close. I actually liked you. I was actually planning on getting rid of this stuff, but now? I won't force you, yet. To service me. I'm not cruel enough to make you do that while still recovering.” 

 

He suddenly pulls away and Gabriel falls like a rag doll. He places his hands to his neck and gasps. He pulls his knees to his chest and curls up tightly. 

 

“Things will be different from now on. I planned on our……… Relationship being built on trust. But it seems I can't trust you anymore that you trust me. I'm going to shower.” He grabs some clothes but Gabriel stays looking down at the ground. 

 

Sam goes in the bathroom. He sets the clothes down and starts the shower. He steps in and tries to wash the scent of blood off himself. He scrubs his skin until it's pink and the smell dissipates. He gets out and dries his hair before drying the rest of himself. By the time he walks out of the bathroom, his nerves have calmed down enough for him to not be angry. Gabriel still sits in a huddled heap where he was dropped. 

 

“Bed.” Sam orders, laying down. After a few minutes, he repeats the order and Gabriel manages to stand up. He walks over and requests, “Can I change into warmer clothes, please?” Sam shakes his head and Gabriel sniffles. He crawls over him to get to the other side and Sam runs his hand along his thigh. Gabriel whimpers and gets under the blanket. Sam pulls him to his chest and cuddles him. Gabriel grits his teeth but stays silent.

 

Sam soon falls asleep and keeps a tight hold of Gabriel throughout the night. Gabriel doesn’t move until he wakes up. 

 

“Where do you go during the day? You've never told me.” He gets up and starts to get dressed flinching when he thinks about how many times Sam has seen him unclothed. 

 

“I sit on Hell's throne and hear demons complain all day. You'll sit at my feet and be a good boy. Are you hungry?” 

 

Gabriel nods and Sam hands him some breakfast. He eats it slowly. Eventually, Sam loses his patience and just takes his food and orders him to get dressed. He obeys, not saying a word or looking at him. He tenses at the thought of leaving the room.The room acted as a haven. Nothing that would hurt him could enter, but he ruined that. He doubted Sam would protect him anymore. 

 

“Can I have some water please?” Sam looks over and nods. Gabriel gets it out of the fridge, but he shakes too hard to unscrew the top. He sniffles and hands it to Sam looking down. He undoes the top and Gabriel downs half of it. “Thank you….” he mumbles before putting it back in the fridge. 

 

What happens when he finds out you aren’t trickster? Gabriel shivers. The thought scares him enough. Asmodeus would cut him open or take something from him. Last night proved Sam had different plans for him. Asmodeus violated him, but he never pretended that it would all be okay. Sam did. Sam acted all nice and sweet. Like Gabriel could heal and be treated nicely for a while. But the moment he steps out of line. He look in the mirror and puts a hand to the healing bruises. Sam…….. was different animal all together. He got emotional but shut down at the same time and what was left terrified Gabriel in a way no demon ever did. Sam wasn't natural. He was dangerous in a way Asmodeus couldn’t touch. 

 

Sam orders him to follow and he does obediently. They walk for a few minutes before arriving to the ‘throne room.’ An ornate chair carved from the floor, sits in the middle of the back wall, elevated by two steps. A cage sits in a place nearby and Gabriel looks away, hoping he won’t be put in there. Sixteen feet separate the ceiling and the floor. A door stands on the opposite wall and it's decorated nicely. A table has been carved in the same fashion as the throne and spans the entirety of the right wall. Any other furniture consists of the same carved stone. A chandelier hangs from the ceiling and Gabriel tries not to think about what it's made of. 

 

Sam puts on a black crown and sits on the throne. He wears a suit which adds to the aura of power around him. Gabriel feels like he should like he shouldn’t stand in his presence. 

 

“Do I sit on the steps?” Sam nods and he sits on the first step. A little more natural.

 

“Up a step and closer to my feet.” 

 

Gabriel moves to where he was suggesting and looks up. Sam pats his head. Sam feels powerful in this room while Gabriel just feels achingly exposed. He wants to disappear into the floor. Today's going to be a long day


	8. Change of Perception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was mainly to establish Sam's pov and help hurry the next big plot point. Really sorry this took so long and is so short

Sam feels different sitting in his throne. It brings back memories of domination and slaughtered demons. He can practically feel Azazel’s blood on his hand and see Ramiel as he begged for mercy on the floor. He had done his best to eradicate all the higher up demons. Any that stood a chance at getting support fell at his hands as he put them down like dogs. His heart fills up with nostalgia and elation at victory. Today, he won again.

 

His little trickster Gabriel sits at his feet. Dressed up in simpler clothing that makes him look out of place among the polished demons. The only other person not wearing a suit is Meg who had a leather jacket and swayed to her music. He wondered what went through her head when like this. She used to refuse to listen to anything out of sheer paranoia for the other demons, but Sam must have proved himself. Good.

 

“My liege, he _ stole  _ my soul. That was mine and he took it out of my hands.” The guy screams stomping his feet like a child.

 

“We made that deal together.” Jada says, weirdly calm. Her unbreakable composure reminds Sam of why he let her in his fold in the first place. She scared him when they first met. She had still been human but she stared through him like he meant nothing. He probably did in her eyes. He would have killed her but she detests people almost as much as she does responsibility so she made a good soldier.

 

“I believe her more than you.” Sam says coldly. The guy turns an alarming shade of red.

 

“YOU’RE BIASED. YO-” Sam snaps his fingers and he disappears to no one knows where. That happened a lot. Even demons occasionally tell the truth. Sam did hate the demons not in his inner circle. They had been made before him and most wanted the crown more than he did. They would never get it though unless they all suddenly grew a spine. For the rest of the day, any demon that walked in, stayed excruciatingly polite despite Sam’s prodding. A few spared glances at Gabriel who would lean slightly into Sam everytime. He thought it was adorable. If Gabriel got too nervous and whimpered, Sam would put his hand in his hair and he would usually quiet. Sam almost felt bad for him. Almost

 

“Leave us.” Sam ordered after an hour. Everyone quickly cleared out except for Meg who took her sweet time to leave. When she did, he snapped up food and handed it to Gabriel. He stayed quiet while he ate gratefully. Gabriel finished and Sam patted his head. He reached up to get more and Sam felt a wave of appreciation for how cute he was.

 

Another hour later, Sam repeated the same process. And then did it again. And again. And again. Until about eight hours later. By that point, Gabriel was struggling to stay awake. Sam smiled softly at him and picked him up. He told everyone to fuck off until tomorrow and they did. He went back to his room and set a sleepy trickster into bed. He watched quietly and in a bit of awe as Gabriel hugged one of the pillows to himself like a child would a stuffed animal. It was sinfully adorable. He wished that he hadn’t found out yet. This could have been fun for both of them. 

 

Oh well.

 

He looks through the closet and puts everything back in its proper place. He mulls over everything and looks at Gabriel for a minute before taking a picture. He sends it to a few contacts he still has on the upside. “Find out who he is for me. Reward for the first person to give me information."


	9. Understanding Starvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the worst thing I've written in months but I felt bad for not posting in so long

Sam knows what Gabriel is doing is completely subconscious, but that didn't stop it from being cute. 

 

Sam had turned on the TV and sat on the bed the minute before and Gabriel immediately grabbed onto his leg. His head sat practically in Sam’s lap at the moment and he showed no sign of moving. Sam pets his hair and continues watching an old scary movie

 

Gabriel wakes up eventually but stays there, gaze caught by the show. Sam continues petting his hair, smile creeping on his face. 

 

“You said you wouldn’t hurt me. Is that still true?”

 

“As long as you don’t try to escape, I don’t see why not. We can still be friends.” Sam promised.

 

Gabriel nodded and relaxed for a fraction of a second. He looked back at the TV while Sam shifted a bit. He pulled Gabriel, who gave no protest, further into his lap. Sam can feel him tremble as Gabriel melts into him.

 

“I missed being touched……… Asmodeus instructed everyone to not touch me unless it hurt…… You’d think that would make me want to avoid being touched, but……….” Gabriel closes his eyes while Sam strokes his arm gently.

 

“Humans react to trauma differently. I guess you aren’t that different.” Sam tries to explain. Gabriel just nods and slowly guides his hand back to where it was, in his hair. 

 

“Pet me again, please.” Sam scratches and pets his hair. Gabriel makes soft noises and seemed to fall apart. 

 

“I’m glad you aren’t fighting me anymore.”

 

“It’s like before. Someone once helped me escape and he found me. You aren’t any different. If I leave, one of you will find me. If I stay and be difficult, you can hurt me. You did before. Forcing myself to stay polite while also being safe is easily the best option.” Gabriel says blankly. “Plus, you're willing to touch me. Even if you have a an ulterior motive, at least I'm not in a cage, only taken out to be tortured or be used f-” He cut off. 

 

Sam nods and bites the inside of his cheek. “I won't hurt you.” 

 

Gabriel closes his eyes. “You will. Not on purpose maybe, but you will.”

 

Sam almost laughs and runs his hands through Gabriel's hair. Gabriel watched the TV again while Sam put one arm around his waist. It felt weird and domestic but Sam loved it. He missed this so much. Not really having the opportunity to just sit and be with someone since Jess. He wasn't supposed to show affection to people, genuine or not. 

 

“Please don't.”

 

Sam looks down at him and frowns. “Don't what?”

 

“Force me. I….. Just the first time. Don't force me. I'll tell you when but I can't live in fear, waiting for you to decide I need to prove my worth. I'll try to hurry up but….. I can't handle that anymore.” Gabriel doesn't look at him.

 

Sam nods. “Okay. Your terms.

 

Gabriel relaxes into Sam. The moment left and he’s back to his less serious, less scared self. “Rewind it. I wasn't paying attention.”

 

Sam smiles and does as told. Gabriel stays in his lap and he continues playing with his hair. Sam doesn't say anything out of not wanting to ruin it. 

 

Sam has their food ordered after a while and Gabriel moves out of his lap before the other demon can see. Sam thinks it almost funny. Like Gabriel is trying to preserve his dignity that he lost when Sam had walked him in. Every demon in hell knew that Gabriel had been taken captive already weak and broken down. The reason it was impressive Sam had him was because of Asmodeus. 

 

Gabriel ate quietly and kept watching TV, occasionally making sarcastic comments when the characters acted stupid. Sam joined in whenever he agreed with him and made fun of the characters. 

 

He checked his phone when it buzzed. “I need to take this.” Sam got up and went into the hall where Gabriel wouldn’t hear him.

 

“Jake, hey. Did you find anything?”

 

“Yes, not much though. Some demigods recognized him. He is a trickster but I think there’s something they aren’t telling me.”

 

“Force it out of them.”

 

“No can do, King. I’m afraid they’re too valuable to lose right now. Information wise. I’ll pry some more and look around though.”

 

Sam sighed but with no real conviction, said, “That’s an order.”

 

“Yeah, sure. See you later, Sam.”

 

“You know the other demons would crucify me if they found out how easily I let you off.”

 

“Yeah,” Jake laughed, “They literally would.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes and hung up. He locked the door and walked around for a while, sending a guard to make sure Gabriel couldn't leave. He hummed and visited Earth for the first time in ages. 

 

He watched quietly as everything went on down below. He watched a parent leave their child to take a call, holding onto it by their hand. Someone quietly walked by and stole the wallet sitting on top of the stroller. At least it wasn't the kid. Sam smiled and walked around on the roof. He wasn't disguised or anything. He just didn't care enough. 

 

Someone noticed him and watched him, drawing attention to him. He stopped and moved away from where he was visible. 

 

He kept moving. 

 

The world seemed just like it had before. Distant and not meant for him and his too dirty soul. Blood stained him in places that couldn't be washed away and the world disliked that. 

 

He got in people's heads, seeing what they were thinking. What they wanted. He felt tugs everywhere as dozens of people tried to summon the king of hell. Most were children that shouldn't be dealing with the occult. He sighed and visited one. 

 

It was four high school aged boys in a circle, chanting.

 

“Oh, Great Samael!” Got the make wrong. “Greatest King of Hell!” Flattery is not going to get you very far. “We beseech you to please hear our prayers!” Sam rolled his eyes. 

 

“You've summoned me.” Sam groaned. “What is it you want? And what do you have to offer?”

 

“We offer this virgin! In exchange, we ask for knowledge!” The guy said, pointing at a twelve year old girl. 

 

“Okay. Or..” Sam looked around the room and smiled. “How about you give me that teddy bear, let the girl go and I'll make sure you get a good grade on your finals?”

 

They exchanged glances. “Okay?”

 

Sam nodded and picked up the bear. They untied the girl who muttered darkly, “I'm so telling mom.”

 

Sam laughed and ruffled her hair. They all flinched and seemed to back away as if expecting him to kill her or something. He rolled his eyes and left them.

 

He put the bear in his jacket and kept walking. . He ignored the summons and felt around, eventually finding someone. He teleported to not far from them and smiled, happily. He knocked on the door of the dorm and waited quietly for the boy inside to answer.

 

“I’m not interested in any church or product.” The kid screamed.

 

“Is it your birthday?” Sam asked.

 

The kid peeked out, only two years younger than Sam. “Yeah, twenty-first actually…”

 

“Has anything strange happened today? Like how your hand that you burned healed almost immediately?”

 

The kid frowned and looked at his hand. “How did you know I burned it? That literally just happened. Who the hell are you?” The kid looked scared and tiny sparks came from his fingertips which he quickly tried to hide.

 

Sam smiled and held out his hand. Dark smoke came from it and Sam shaped it into a tree, clouds and then a fox which leaped from his hand before dissolving. 

 

“I’m like you. I’m here to recruit you to SHIELD.” Sam joked. 

 

The kid slammed the door. “I don’t want that either.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes and appeared in front of the kid. “It’ll get way worse before it gets better. First, your powers will go completely out of control. Then, you’ll get really bad headaches. Those two will each take about six months to finish. Have fun!” 

 

He walked out, leaving the kid bewildered and a little scared. Sam left a business card Bela had made for him as a joke on the table in case he changed his mind. 

 

He went back home to hell and walked through the door. 

 

Gabriel looked over and blinked. “How did you get back so fast? The guard said you were handling business on Earth.” 

 

“Time still works differently in the two places. Did you forget that?” Sam said condescendingly

 

Gabriel flinched slightly and looked down. “I forgot…. I’m sorry it won’t happen again.”

 

Sam frowned. “Don’t do that. It’s annoying. I’m not going to hurt you over you asking a question or even sassing me back. It's amusing when you do. If you’re going to change your entire personality over something you control, then we should just quit interacting.”

 

Sam took off his shirt and put on comfier pants.

 

“No!” Gabriel squeaked. “I want us to still be friends. I’m just not sure where the lines are anymore, but I’ll work on it. Swear.”

 

Sam nodded, glad it was still easy to manipulate him. “Good. The lines are where they were before. Don’t escape. Don’t leave the room unattended. Don’t try to fight me. Come to me when I ask you to. Follow orders. That kind of thing.”

 

Gabriel nodded and laid back down. “You said I control this right?”

 

“For the most part. Why?”

 

Gabriel tentatively held his arms out. “More touch please.” He said softly.

 

Sam blushed the tiniest bit. That was cute. Really cute. He realized he couldn’t turn him down even if he wanted to. He got in bed with him and hugged him around the waist. After a minute, he moved so Gabriel was pressed against his chest and Gabriel’s arms were wrapped around his neck. Gabriel shivered slightly and let out a soft breath. The temperature started to drop so Sam pulled the blankets up to keep them warm. Gabriel melted against his chest and smiled, albeit a bit shaky.

 

Sam kissed Gabriel’s hair. “I can put on the tv or something.”

 

Gabriel shrugged, “It's okay. I don’t really care.”

 

Sam nodded and pet his little trickster softly


	10. Budding Carnations

Sam woke up after a while and remembered last night. He smiled softly at Gabriel still snugly in his arms and pulled him a bit closer. Gabriel made a soft protesting noise before he melted back into Sam. He looked innocent, not tired or burdened like before, just sweet innocence.

 

The knocking on the door came all too soon. 

 

“You have to get up Sam. Demons get restless.” Meg called.

 

Gabriel flinched awake and looked at Sam before pulling away, the pain, betrayal and haunted look came back to his face and Sam felt like killing Meg for ruining it. 

 

He sighed, “I’ll be up in a minute.” He looked back at Gabriel who was looking away. He got up and dressed before handing Gabriel his clothes. He dressed in the bathroom, not wanting Sam to see him.

 

Sam walked with Gabriel a step behind him and he didn't understand. He was the one that asked Sam to cuddle him. What changed? They had just slept.

 

He shook his head and sat on his throne. His bad mood was evident enough that even Meg and Jada stayed polite. That just made him angrier. He killed any demons that had a quarrel until most of them left before he could get to them. 

 

Meg flinched a bit and looked down. Sam could feel how uncomfortable she was and he sighed heavily. “Everyone! Get the fuck out.”

 

Most practically ran, not wanting to get caught in whatever was about to happen. Gabriel pulled his knees up to his chest and looked down, just as scared.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked her softly.

 

Meg frowned but nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Are you?”

 

“Yes. I don’t need you worrying after me and I certainly don’t need you afraid of me. You keep me in check.”

 

Meg smiled and rolled her eyes. “Well, someone has to.”

 

“So how are things with Clarence?” 

 

“You guys can come back in!” Meg returned to where she had been standing and Sam laughed. He managed to not kill anymore people and pet Gabriel’s hair occasionally. That usually just made Gabriel shrink into himself, hating that he was pet to him.

 

The day ended and Sam groaned in relief, glad he could get in bed and watch the new episode of Brooklynn 99 (watch it).

 

Andy interjected, “Sir? Adam caught someone.”

 

Sam frowned and rolled his eyes. “Have they told you anything useful?”

 

“Well, no bu-”

 

“Call me when they do. Until then, I’m going to my room.” Sam stood up and raised an eyebrow at Gabriel when he didn't follow suit. Gabriel quickly scrambled up and followed him back. Sam ignored the wolf whistle Ava gave but Gabriel couldn’t. Before he convinced himself they saw him as a person. He realized pretty fast that he was just a fancy sex toy. 

 

When they got to the room, Gabriel practically shook. “Do it.”

 

Sam frowned at him. “Do what?”

 

“Fuck me!” Gabriel snapped. “Give me today of just being treated normally and then tomorrow.... Please don’t turn chivalrous and claim I’m too injured. We both know you don’t care.”

 

Sam stared at him, going blank. “Of course. I did make it your choice after all.”

 

He almost smiled at Gabriel’s reaction to his expression. He had been told before that when he stared people down like this, it felt like he looked through them. They were just glass and he saw every secret and thought they had. And that was before he became a demon. He’d had plenty of practice since then.

 

The thing was, he did care. He didn't mind waiting but he guessed the pressure of everything got to him. He should have told them to act polite but he couldn’t do much now. 

 

“Okay. I’ll leave you here in the morning. Put on some of the lingerie by the time I get back.” He sat down on the bed. “But that’s tomorrow. Let’s just watch some TV for now and forget about it.”

 

Gabriel looked really surprised. “Wait, really?”

 

“Yeah. You said you wanted to be treated normally today. So come here.” 

 

Gabriel hesitantly sat by him and watched the new episode. He didn't touch Sam, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He had been expecting to wait weeks, if not months for Gabriel to give him the okay. Not less than a full day. It's almost like the author is an impatient shit.

 

Sam shook his head and avoided all of that in his head, just focusing on the now. He sighed softly before touching Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel blushed before turning his hand over so Sam could interlock their fingers. 

 

“Am I just a pet to you? I knew I wasn't equal before but I could at least pretend you guys treated me like a human being. I know they don’t think of me that way but….. Do you? Am I just a pet?”

 

Sam took a really long time before bluntly saying, “Yes. That’s all you are to me.” 

 

Gabriel nodded and looked down. Sam didn't look at him. That wasn't true at all. Gabriel was more like a friend that didn't matter as much. That wasn't quite right either. Sam’s feelings towards Gabriel felt like black tar that he had to go through to understand. And he didn't care that much yet. He sighed heavily and leaned his head back. 

 

Gabriel closed his eyes and Sam didn't say anything when he saw he had teared up a bit. He felt bad for the first time in…… a while. A very long while. 

 

He didn't say anything else. He quietly washed Gabriel up and helped him get dressed. He brought him to bed and cuddled with him like before. He hid his surprise when Gabriel relaxed into him, shivering slightly. He just stayed so quiet. 

 

Until Gabriel had fallen fast asleep. “I’m sorry. I really am.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam left in the morning without waking Gabriel up. He went through the day increasingly more irritated with people. No one had forgotten the previous day and rightfully stayed polite. At the end, he asked about the prisoner from before. 

 

“He hasn’t said a word since arriving. He doesn’t talk but we’ll get him.” Adam said softly.

 

“Good.” Sam nodded before quietly walking down the hall. It felt like ants crawled in his skin and he felt incredibly stuck. Say yes, take advantage of the trickster’s situation. Say no, admit he’s not like other demons. Admit he’s not normal. Admit he has morals. He couldn’t do that. 

 

He couldn’t say no. Punish one person for him being weak.

 

Why did he even care? 

 

He saved Gabriel. He owned him. 

 

He sighed and felt sick because no, he didn't. He didn't own him. 

 

Oh, fuck. He couldn’t be doing this. Not now. He couldn’t feel guilty. Maybe he should….. No. Not right now.

 

He entered his room. Gabriel sat politely on the bed. He had black satin covering most of his skin and Sam felt all the plans to say no left his head.

 

Gabriel had thigh highs with a white stripe on them at the top. A soft black skirt covered the rest of his legs. A blanket around his shoulders covered everything the teddy didn't. He wouldn’t look him in the eye. 

 

Sam pushed him onto the bed and was between his legs in a moment. “Please say no second thoughts.”

 

“No.” Gabriel said quietly. 

 

Sam attacked his neck, biting and kissing him. Gabriel held on for dear life as he made small cries and choked moans. 

 

Sam pushed the teddy off him and continued down his chest, leaving marks all over him. Harsh bruises on his thighs and chest where he pushed him down. Bites and hickeys all the way down him until Gabriel had his fingers tangled in Sam’s hair while he nipped Gabriel’s more sensitive v-line. He squirmed and tugged at his hair.

 

Sam looked under the skirt, surprised to see panties that matched his outfit. He nuzzled him through him and Gabriel fell completely to pieces, twisting and struggling to press against him. Sam looked up at him.

 

“Been a while? I haven’t even got to the fun part!” Gabriel looked down at him, wrecked. He panted softly and already had tears in his eyes.

 

“Don’t t-tease me. P-please. Later bu-”

 

“Alright, Gabriel. I won’t. It's all about you this time. Okay?” Sam assured.

 

Gabriel nodded but didn't look very convinced. Sam spread Gabriel’s legs and he sucked in a sharp breath. 

 

Sam pushed his skirt up and took his time, leaving hickeys and small bruises on his thighs. Gabriel whimpered a bit helpless. 

 

“I thought tricksters were known for this?” Sam mouthed against his panties and waited for an answer.

 

Gabriel took a minute to shakily say, “Seven years ago, I would have been fine. Bit of a dry spell.” He smiled and whimpered when Sam pulled the panties off.

 

Sam looked him in the eye while dropping them to the floor. He watched as fear bloomed in his eyes as he realized how Sam was. He was a predator. Something that walked in a cabin full of demons and dragged the most protected thing in there out. And that scared him. 

 

Sam grinned slowly, eyes darkening until they became solid black. Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut and turned away from him. His breathing turned ragged and something about all of this messed with Sam. He put a hand on Gabriel’s throat and squeezed lightly. Gabriel’s breath hitched and put his hands on Sam’s arm.

 

Sam moved away for a millisecond but then had Gabriel firmly pinned again. He set the bottle of lube on his chest and poured some on to his fingers. He circled one around Gabriel’s hole and slowly pushed the tip of it in.

 

He left out a soft groan. “Relax or this is going to hurt.”

 

“I am relaxed. It’s going to hurt either way.”

 

Sam laughed and pushed the rest of his finger in, resulting in Gabriel crying out. Nails dug into his arm and he worked the poor trickster open. His hole was incredibly tight and Sam wasn't even sure he could fit.

 

Gabriel pushed back on him after a minute and looked up at him, eyes wide. “More, please?”

 

Sam smirked and pulled his finger almost all the way out before pushing two in. Gabriel tightened his grip and winced at the stretch. Sam rocked into him and patiently waited for him to adjust. 

 

Gabriel spread his legs more and looked at him through his lashes, shame coloring his face. Sam worked him up to three fingers before twisting them, making Gabriel writhe in the sheets. He gasped and looked up at Sam desperately.

 

“Just fuck me.”

 

Sam twisted his fingers again. And again. And again. He did it until Gabriel almost came and made a mess of himself. That’s when he finally pulled his hand out. He let Gabriel come down, whining and going as far as complain.

 

“That felt good! I could probably rebound after a minute.” He huffed

 

Sam chuckled. “Sure you could.”

 

He poured lube on his cock and kept Gabriel from looking, not really wanting him to get cold feet now. He put Gabriel’s ankles on his shoulders and held his legs wide open. Gabriel tangled his hands into the sheet above his head and after a minute, he nodded.

 

Sam was right. He couldn’t really fit. Gabriel whined and teared up when he started to push in. He slowed down but Gabriel still seemed to be in pain. He made him look at him and asked, “What do you need me to do?”

 

Gabriel hesitated before bracing himself on Sam’s shoulders. “All at once and then just wait. I… I can take it. I promise.” Sam was too caught up to hear the desperate, sad note in Gabriel’s voice. He nodded before shoving into him, groaning.

 

Gabriel screamed and threw his head back. He panted and squirmed, involuntarily, body not sure how to react. Sam looked down at the clear imprint of his cock and grinned slowly. It covered a good part of his tiny waist and was very easily visible. He could feel himself stretch out Gabriel's little body with every movement. 

 

Gabriel wasn't doing as well and seemed to be falling apart. Sam pet his hair and waited for a minute before rocking.

 

“No, not ye-” He broke off and moaned when Sam brushed his prostate. He looked at the ceiling. “Fuck it. Tear me in two.”

 

Sam smiled cheerfully. “If you want!”

 

“No!” Gabriel jumped and clenched around Sam, causing him to moan. “Alright.”

 

Sam moved too slow for him and too fast for Gabriel. They were both caught in the middle with Gabriel holding on to Sam and begging him to go slower if he sped up at all. 

 

“You're stretching me.” He whimpered. “So much. I-” A moan cut him off. 

 

He sobbed and Sam stopped altogether.

 

“I’m sorry. I’ll go slower, okay?” Sam pulled away from him to wipe off his tears.

 

“Th-thank you. F-f-feels ssso good.” He kept crying and looked up at Sam, trust where the fear was. “You can speed up. I get it.”

 

Sam stared into Gabriel’s pretty eyes. He grabbed Gabriel’s face and made him look back at him. He rolled his hips and he moaned so sweetly, eyelashes fluttering. Sam kept gently moving as Gabriel just melted for him. He held onto his neck and hid his face in Sam’s hair. 

 

Gabriel made a soft cry as Sam pushed too deep and he tilted his head back. Sam took the moment and kissed him, feeling the atmosphere change. Their hands were all over each other and Sam desperately kissed Gabe. Wanting to memorize everything about that moment.

 

“Close… I’m so close.” Gabriel said softly.

 

“Right there with you, tricks.” Sam matched his tone and watched him blush slightly from the nickname.

 

He moved how Gabriel needed and they kept kissing. He hugged him tight and they moved together, soft moans filling the room. 

 

Gabriel cried out and came hard, eyes glazing over as he went completely limp. Sam came the moment he felt him tighten and didn't pull out until he was completely through. 

 

“I’m glad it was you.” Gabriel murmured sleepily as he tried to get Sam to cuddle him.

 

“Who else would it be?”

 

“People…. I had people. They should have searched for me but I’m glad they didn't. I’m glad it was you.” He closed his eyes and just passed out. Sam cleaned and changed him. He hesitated but gave in to his desires and pushed a small plug into him. He patted his butt and even laid him so he wouldn’t be as sore in the morning.

 

He laid down and kissed Gabriel's temple. “I'm really glad it was me to.”


	11. Sweet Affections

The first thing Sam did when he woke up was text Meg.

 

“I’m not getting out of bed today. Don’t come to my room.”

 

“Get some  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”

 

“Please, never do that.”

 

“I will do what I wish Samuel.”

 

Sam frowned, finding that slightly threatening. “K…..”

 

He put his phone down and looked at Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel was holding onto his chest, face buried in his neck. His hair had grown out and fell around him cute little curls. He looked adorably innocent and had nothing but Sam’s shirt on. 

 

They laid there quietly until he woke up. Sam felt his heart do a weird thing as Gabriel looked up at him sleepily. 

 

“Morning...:” He yawned and cuddled closer to Sam’s chest.

 

“Good morning.” After a moment, Sam added, “Tricks.”

 

Gabriel turned an adorable shade of pink and smiled sweetly. “I need a nickname for you too.” He thought for a moment before saying, “Moose! Because you’re a moose.”

 

Sam sat up, letting Gabriel put his head in his lap. “How am I a moose?” He asked.

 

“You’re really big and have soft hair.” Gabriel looked up at him and started kissing Sam’s stomach. Sam smiled and pushed his hair back while we did.

 

“Should I get up, sir?” Sam laughed at the name.

 

“No and please, don’t call me sir. Reminds me too much of my father.” Sam replied and Gabriel nodded, looking more vulnerable than usual. 

 

“Thank you….. For last night…. Not at first but, when you kissed me and we… You were really gentle with me…. Thank you..” He laughed suddenly. “Sorry, I just haven’t need someone to take care of me in bed in sooo long. Usually I have sex with people I make instead of actual people. Can’t hurt them or get hurt.”

 

“Sounds horrible.” Sam pet his hair.

 

“What?”

 

“Part of the allure of sex is the pain and pleasure of it. Especially when you get a bit kinkier.” He winked. “But if you make the people and they’re completely under your control, that just takes a lot out of it.”

 

“Your sadistic side is showing, Sammy.” Gabriel teased.

 

Sam instantly shut down. He put his hand lightly around Gabriel’s throat. “Don’t you ever call me that. Ever. I was nice last night. Don’t make me regret it now.”

 

Gabriel nodded but didn't seem that affected by what he said. “Okay, Sam.”

 

He stretched out and seemed rather content to just lay in his lap.

 

Sam pet him and eventually turned the TV on for noise. They ate lunch together and Gabriel was still all over Sam. He didn't mind in the slightest. He loved the attention. After they ate, Gabriel asked quietly, “Take me again?”

 

Sam just kissed him and covered them with the sheet. Gabriel giggled helplessly and held onto Sam’s hair while he attacked Gabriel’s neck. The giggles turned to moans as Sam ruined him, leaving large purple and red marks all over him, from under his jaw to down his chest. Gabriel whimpered and whined, arching into him and accepting everything Sam gave him.

 

Sam pulled away after a minute and passionately kissed Gabriel. “Mine.”

 

Gabriel smiled and tried to get closer to Sam. He whispered against Sam’s ear. “Yours…”

He moved to kiss his neck and nipped Sam lightly. 

 

“Trying to mark me, tricks? Don’t be shy now.” Sam teased and he moaned softly when he felt Gabriel bite him. He made small hickeys on Sam’s neck and he made approving sounds. “Good boy.”

 

Sam pushed up the shirt he wore and felt up his thighs to his hips. “Spread them for me. That’s it.” He bit his lip as he saw all the marks from the previous night.

 

Sam turned him around and pressed him face down to the bed. He hiked Gabriel's hips up and fucked him just like before. Gabriel could handle it a lot more and held onto Sam's arms. 

 

Gabriel moaned and his eyes were glazed over. He would clench around Sam, making him thrust sharply into him. That just spurred him on and he kept pushing back against him and mewling. 

 

Sam got rougher, feeling the bump in Gabriel's body. He felt Gabriel hold a bit desperately on him. He looked up at him and smiled, tears in his eyes. 

 

“S-so good….” Gabriel said, eyelashes fluttering before he suddenly cried out. “Right there!”

 

Sam didn't need much convincing and started hitting Gabriel's prostate, making him writhe and shove himself back onto Sam. 

 

“That what you wanted?” Sam growled sweetly. 

 

Gabriel nodded and his legs spasmed, the only thing keeping him up were Sam's hands. He melted and let Sam use him. 

 

Sam groaned and moved Gabriel to his pattern, loving how tight he was and how eager he seemed to be. He mewled so sweetly whenever Sam went a bit too hard and looked up at him with wide eyes. 

 

Sam came hard at the sight and Gabriel whined as he did, still not used to the feeling. Sam collapsed onto Gabriel who immediately hugged him.

 

“Dear Odin, that was good.” Gabriel melted. Sam nodded and got up. 

 

“I’m going to take shower. You wanna join?” Gabriel shook his head.

 

“I need a minute to just…” He smiled and almost looked shy. Sam laughed softly and grabbed some clothes.

 

“Offer still stands if you decide to join.”

 

Sam washed up and then just sat in the water, letting fall over him. He felt arms wrap around his back and Gabriel press his cheek against his back. They made love one more time, in the shower, but Sam had to carry a very tuckered out Gabriel to bed. 

 

He laid Gabriel down and covered him up, leaving the room. He went down the hallway and to Adam and Bela, deciding to finally deal with the person they were talking about. 

 

Bela led him there, Adam nowhere to be found. Something about that seemed alarming but Sam didn't question it. He realized why he wasn't after a minute.

 

An angel sat at his feet, hands tied tightly behind his back with chains. His wings were tied to the ground and he had a gag in his mouth. Adam had an angel blade and stood nearby. Two bodies with burned out eyes sat across the room, next to a broken chair where the angel had presumably been held.

 

Sam knelt down in front the angel’s face and patted his cheek. Tear marks went all the way down his neck, clearly visible among the blood and dirt.

 

“What’s your name?” Sam asked, none of the kindness that he normally he had there.

 

“Samandriel.” He said brokenly.

 

Sam nodded. “Why were you here?”

 

“I…. I was ordered to….” Samandriel started to softly sob. “I was told to watch you. To find out what you were doing. Please… I don’t want to be hurt anymore….” He kept sobbing.

 

“Why is heaven still being nosy?” Sam asked, grabbing his shirt collar and picking him up.

 

“We know. About Asmodeus.”

 

Sam frowned and tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

 

Samandriel looked bewildered. “The angel you stole. Gabriel. We thought he was dead but we felt him when you took from the bad room in Asmodeus’s cabin….. Did…. D-did you not know?”

 

Sam felt like he’d been hit. “How did you not know before?”

 

“The room was heavily sigiled. We couldn’t feel prayers from there, just like we can’t in hell. When you took him from the room, we heard our brother’s prayers for mercy…” Samandriel just looked up at him, brokenly. “Please…. Don’t hurt me anymore….”

 

Sam smiled cruelly, “Adam?”

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“You mentioned wanting a new pet after you broke your last one. Here it is.” Samandriel cried softly as Sam handed him to Adam by his shirt collar. Adam grinned softly, flashing his eyes. 

 

“I’ll take great care of him, your majesty.” Adam promised and Samandriel whimpered. Bela glared at Sam when he turned around, showing her obvious disdain at his decision.

 

Sam brushed past her, furious and wanting answers. He walked to his room and threw the door open. He saw nothing but red as he yanked Gabriel from his bed. Gabriel yelped as he hit the ground and looked up a bit shocked.

 

“Sam, what’s wrong?” 

 

Sam grabbed him by his throat and pinned him to the wall. He tightened his grip until Gabriel started to turn blue. He gasped and scratched at his hands a bit desperately. Sam dropped him at his feet.

 

“What are you?”

 

“Yours?” Gabriel said timidly, not sure what he needed to do to appease him.

 

Sam kicked his stomach hard. “What species?”

 

Gabriel realized and he looked fearfully into Sam’s solid black eyes. He immediately started sobbing and held onto Sam’s pant leg. “I was going to tell! I was terrified that you’d hurt me for it. Please underst-”

 

Sam grabbed his wrist and yanked him up, backhanding him hard enough for his head to snap to the side. “But you didn't tell me. Instead I hear from one of your fucking brothers.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “What did you do to them? Please, they’re innocent. Whoever they were. It’s not their fault I didn't tell you.”

 

Sam shrugged. “Oh well. What’s done is done. Let’s just hope Adam doesn’t break dear Samandriel like he did all the other toys he’s had.” He smiled down at Gabriel who slowly started to shake his head. “No… Please… Sammy didn't do anything. Don’t let Adam hurt him….” He started to mouth at Sam’s crotch, trying to undo his zipper. “I’ll make all of it up to you. Please, don’t hurt him…”

 

Sam looked down at him, completely unamused. “I don’t care what you think you’ll do. You’re a bastard for keeping this a secret. You’re an archangel. An archangel!” He roared and Gabriel whimpered. “You don’t think that was something I should know??”

 

Gabriel shivered. “I am sorry…. Asmodeus…. He did things to me… To my grace… I can’t do anything against you. I swear. I  _ am  _ really weak right now. Close to trickster level. And I have masqueraded as a trickster for a very  _ very  _ long time. I swear I..” He swallowed dryly. “I just wanted some rest… Some time to heal… You gave me that..” He looked pleadingly up at Sam, hoping he’d understand.

 

“Show me.” Sam ordered.

 

Gabriel looked confused. “Show you what?”

 

“Your wings. I want to see your wings.”

 

Gabriel shook his head frantically. “No, oh dear dad, please, don’t make me.”

 

Sam grabbed Gabriel by his hair. “You are going to show me.”

 

“Or I’m going to show you how I became king.”

 

“Please…”

  
  
  



	12. Cracked Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For reasons that are completely my own, I got very overwhelmed the past few weeks. I didn't mean to ignore you guys but the fic just fell very low on a long list of urgent priorities. The chapter is really short because of this and I do apologize. I am not going on hiatus but I do not know when my next update will be.  
> School is killing me and some stuff happened in my social life. Its been rough.

Gabriel sobbed at Sam’s feet. “Sam, don’t hurt my wings…. Please…”

 

“Show. Me.”

 

Sam slowly picked him up and Gabriel wept quietly. “Okay, okay….”

 

Gabriel hesitantly pulled off his shirt. He turned around and slowly put his hands against the wall. The marks on his back that had started to heal rippled slightly, like it was heated to the point of making wave. Suddenly, three beautiful golden pairs of wings were there, stretching across the entire room. Sam sucked in a breath as Gabriel shivered.

 

Sam pushed his hands into feathers and Gabriel gasped, blushing and bracing himself against the wall. “Please… Don’t hurt them…”

 

Sam slowly tugged the feathers and Gabriel squirmed. “God, they’re beautiful… That one is bent oddly…” He tugged the awkward looking wing and Gabriel screamed into his arm. Sam pushed it back into place as Gabriel struggled against him. 

 

“You're hurting me!”

 

“It's broken.” He pressed against it and Gabriel’s legs fell from underneath him. Sam seethed with anger as he looked down at Gabriel. 

 

“When? When did you plan on telling me? Or…. Were you planning on just disappearing? Fix your grace and smoke out in the middle of the night?” Sam yelled at him, indescribably angry.

 

“I… I don’t know… It was just nice, okay! I wasn't scared or being hurt. You were nice.. Even when I found out about what you planned to do with me, that wasn't nearly as bad as what you could do if you found out I was an archangel!” Gabriel cried, shakily standing up.

 

Sam wanted to choke the bastard. “So you hide these? Hide what you are?” 

 

“I’m sorry… Please understand….”

 

“Shut up. Just shut up.” Sam straightened up. “Spill.”

 

“Asmodeus hurt me really badly. He used my grace against me to do things. Horrible, painful things… Please. Please understand. He violated me using my own grace. I… I couldn’t trust you not to do that to me too…” Gabriel sighed and looked down. “Please… Don’t punish me for this.” 

 

Sam dug his hands in his feathers, surprised when Gabriel moaned softly. He yanked them, making him cry out. “You are incredibly dangerous. You could wipe out most of my kingdom in seconds. And you think I should allow you to go free? Forgive you for denying me such vital information such as you aren’t actually a trickster?”

 

“You kept secrets too…” Wrong thing to say. Sam started ripping out feathers. “I was being courteous! Would you have preferred me to take you when you’d literally break in my hands?! You knew what would happen! You knew I would take away some of the luxuries you like so much! You spoiled fucking brat!”

 

Gabriel struggled weakly and tried to push him away, losing strength by the handful. Sam stopped and felt him go limp. “No more nice demon. No more me coddling you. Jesus Christ, I still tried to be nice. Even after you yelled at me. Even after you invaded my privacy. I tried to be… I thought we started to get closer. I was so careful with you afterward… You just keep finding ways to frustrate me huh? Do you want me to be angry?” Gabriel shook his head in fear.

 

“I thought you’d use it against me… I didn't know you would be nice.” Nice was an overstatement but he wasn't about to risk anymore with Sam. 

 

“You’re a coward. And pathetic.” Sam barked at him, sounding hurt. “You can go back to sleeping on the floor. You should go do that now. You’ve disappointed me enough for one day.” 

 

Gabriel flinched. “Yes sir…” He grabbed his blanket from the bed and curled up in his previous spot. He tried to get comfy and laid there blankly for a second. 

Sam watched him coldly the entire time. He immediately called to get a collar that would keep his powers at bay. He wasn't about to let an archangel walk around unleashed. He ignored the whimpers Gabriel made when he heard what he was saying,

 


End file.
